Memory disaggregation is a technique which logically extends the local memory attached to a host Central Processing Unit (CPU) with additional memory provided on special memory devices (e.g. a memory blade or Solid State Drive (SSD)) connected via an Input/Output (I/O) interconnect (e.g. Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe)). Further, memory disaggregation may be implemented in connection with a virtualized computing environments that include a plurality of Virtual Machines (VMs) managed by a hypervisor. Example VMs include the LINUX™ or WINDOWS™ operating system, whereas example hypervisors include the XEN™ or FUSION™ hypervisor.